


you belong with me

by Scooby_doo_where_are_you



Series: riverdale chronicles [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Northside, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), Wrestling, southside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooby_doo_where_are_you/pseuds/Scooby_doo_where_are_you
Summary: you belong with me from sweet pea and fangs pov cause I ship swangs
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Series: riverdale chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138067





	you belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this first chapter is sweet peas pov from Kevin and fangs being a couple

Sweet peas pov

You’re on the phone with your  
boyfriend he’s upset,

Hes going off about something  
that you said,

Cause he doesn't get your  
humour like I do, 

Im in the trailer its a  
typical Tuesday night,

Were listing to music  
he doesn’t like,

And he will never know  
you like I do,

He wears posh clothes and I  
wear leather jackets,

He’s on the wrestling team  
and I’m just a low life,

Dreaming about the day  
You wake up and realise,

What your looking for  
Has been here the whole time,

If you could see that im the one  
who understands you,

Been here all along why  
Can’t you see,

You belong with me 

You belong with me 

Walking in the Southside with you in  
Your serpent jacket,

I can’t help thinking this is how  
It ought to be,

Laughing on the worn out  
Bench thinking to myself,

Hey isn’t this easy

And you’ve got a smile that could  
light up this whole town, 

I haven’t seen it since  
He brought you down 

You say you’re fine  
I know you better than that,

Hey whatcha doing with  
a guy like that

Hes from the Northside,  
I’m from the Southside 

Hes on the wrestling team  
And im a low life,

Dreaming bout the day when you  
Wake up and find 

That what your looking for  
Has been here the whole time 

If you could see that that im  
the one who understands you 

Been here along why  
Can’t you see

You belong with me 

Riding by or waiting  
At the white wrym 

All this time how could you not  
Know baby

You belong with me 

You belong with me 

Oh I remember you driving  
To my trailer in the middle of the night 

Im the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you’re about to cry

I know your favourite show  
And you tell me bout your dreams

I think I know where you belong  
I think I know its here with me 

Can’t you see that im the  
one who understands you

Been here here all along so why  
Can’t you see 

You belong with me 

Riding by or waiting  
At the white wrym 

All this time how could you not  
know baby

You belong with me 

You belong with me 

You belong with me 

Have you ever just thought  
That maybe 

You belong with me 

You belong with me


End file.
